


Episode 5 – The Sword fight

by Wodric



Series: He-Man’s Women – A Tale of Lust [5]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, MOTU, Masters of the Universe & Related Fandoms, Masters of the Universe (1987), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Oedipal Issues, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Twincest, Twins, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wodric/pseuds/Wodric
Summary: Episode’s Summary:In Adam’s chambers, Marlena finds her twins again together.Adam, Adora and Glimmer explore the maze. Their relationship sees some developments.Adam fights in a sword training session with king Keldor, his uncle. After a quarrel between the two the fight is interrupted by Adam’s grandfather, king Miro, to Keldor’s fury. King Miro invites his grandson to visit him.Marlena assists to all and when Miro leaves she also trains with her son to calm him.





	Episode 5 – The Sword fight

He-Man’s Women – A Tale of Lust

Episode 5 – The Sword fight

When Marlena entered in his son’s chambers, she heard the noises. It could mean many things, but she surely had an idea of what it was.

At first, she thought that her children were doing it. Only when she arrived to the bedroom, she saw that they still didn’t had given the final step.

Adora’s voracity while humping his twin brother, stunned Marlena. She saw it all. Her little girl masturbating her little boy before giving him a breast massage. Then she saw Adam dive on his sister’s sex. She almost smiled when she recognized that he was using his new skills, learned with her at Castle Grayskull.

The queen trembled when, close to her orgasm, Adora saw her. Her little daughter had seen her. She felt simultaneously ashamed and relieved. Ashamed because she had been caught watching them in their intimacy, and relieved to end that voyeurism.

“Mom! Mom!” her beautiful child called.

The queen gave some unsure steps, approaching the bed.

Adam was still unaware of her presence. He was proceeding just like she had taught him. Adjusting his rhythm to her sister’s orgasm. Lowering the pace, with tender tongue movements.

“Adam! Adam!”

Only a brief moment later the princess said “Mom is here, Adam!”

Adam raised his head from his sisters’ legs.

There was a moment of silence.

“You are the best teacher in the world!” he simply said looking to his mother.

“What could he say more!?” thought Marlena. And even without Marlena realizing, she was embracing her son. Her naked son. His mouth also wasn’t tired enough. He went for hers. And their lips met in a kiss. The queen tasted her daughter’s nectar trough his son’s lips and tongue. Her first reaction was to retreat, to avoid that contact, but soon she understood that it was too late and she just received Adam in her arms and his lips in her mouth.

They felt on the bed near Adora. His hands were all over the queen’s body. In one instant she was properly dressed in her formal green tunic, in the next instant one of her breasts was out, as Adam had pulled the soft fabric aside while one of his hands was raising his tunic’s bottom to her waist and his fingers were caressing her outer lips. She closed her eyes in abandon to his caresses.

She felt him sucking her now exposed breast. But he couldn’t be sucking her because he was on the other side nibbling her earlobe.

The queen quickly opened her eyes. Adora was playing with her mother’s nipple with the tip of her tongue. Her daughter was on top of her, straddling her left thigh and pushing hers up between the queen’s legs. Adora pressed hard into her mother’s sex so that her lips parted and her rising wetness spread over her.

The queen could feel Adora in turn, hot and moist against the front of her own leg and the grinding of Adora’s blond pubic hair as she rubbed herself. Her breasts emerged pendulous, proud and perky, beautifully rounded and invitingly pale. She took one in her hand and caressed it, slightly, as it was the most precious treasure in Eternia.

Marlena was amazed with her daughter’s intense desire and sexuality. That was something completely new to her. The queen had seen her humping Adam’s leg and now she was doing the same with her mother. While on her right side, Adam’s lips had abandoned her earlobe and had returned to her breast. Her two children, her twins, were now suckling her breasts, their tongues flicking over her nipples, like they did when they were breastfeeding and she nursed them.

The twins were facing each other, with a nipple on their mouth, suckling, playing with their tongues, with a devious smile on their faces, their eyes locked in a secret understanding, like they had it all setup. And they were both humping her. Adora on her left side, Adam on the right.

Her mind flied away to a place where those two youngsters were not her children. She was lost. She didn’t knew what to do while those two took care of her body, while satisfying their own. Marlena tried to rationalize it but she didn’t understood how she had fallen in that situation. Not that she didn’t enjoyed her children’s touch. She did. Maybe too much. But she was also afraid that the all situation would fall out of her control.

Meanwhile she just embraced them and caressed their beautiful young faces, running her fingers in their blond hair. The twins were so different and yet, so close and similar in the most prosaic ways.

Her daughter was climbing quickly to another orgasm. Marlena could feel it approaching in her leg while her vulva contractions increased. She was like a meteor crushing quickly to her final explosion. Adam was helping her, with his right hand in one her buttocks and some of his fingers finding their sloppy way to her most intimate desires.

Suddenly Adora trembled. Her body shook, hit by a tremendous earthquake, with some smaller and smaller replicas. And she finally loosed her weight onto his mother’s body, never stopping suckling and chewing her breast.

“Honey!” Marlena called her, caressing her sweaty forehead and gently pushing away some blond locks.

“Hmmm?”

“Your brother needs us! He still didn’t reach his orgasm. Do you want to learn some tricks?”

Adora left immediately her post-orgasmic lethargy.

“Really?”

“Do you want to learn how to suck a man?”

“Will you help me?”

The queen smiled when she heard her daughter’s question. Adam was still slowly sucking her breast when she made him roll over.

She disengaged from his mouth to hear a moan of complain. She made an inviting gesture to Adora and then the queen bent over him, her auburn hair falling on his erect penis, her open mouth approaching it, her red lips brushing his head, her hands taking care of it, clasped around his manhood, stroking it, before her mouth engulfed it, continuing the motion of her hands and at the same time licking the tip of the penis with her tongue as it was a melting ice cream. Then she sucked, aspiring air to her longs and his penis went even deeper to her mouth. On the following moment she was releasing it to lick and suck the outside, from the base to the top.

The princess was mesmerized while seeing her mother, the queen, satisfying her brother in a way that she only could had dream. She wanted to do the same. She wanted to know how to do the same. She wanted to give Adam the same amount of pleasure that she had received from him. He was her twin, he was the other side of the same coin.

“Begin to lick the other side…” the queen instructed.

The prince rose his head to see Adora’s approach. Fist her long hair brushed his leg, then one of her breasts and Adam could feel her approach as he begun to sense her hot breath closer and closer while on the other side his mother was still licking from base to top.

“Begin slowly… you can help it holding it with your hand...”

Adam no longer heard them speak, his pleasure was intense and was rising exponentially. First his mother took him again in her mouth, licked and sucked in a perfect demonstration of perfection, then Adora tried to do the same, timidly at first, but also willingly, following step by step their mother’s instructions. And they changed again. First Marlena, then Adora. Often their lips almost met around his shaft and he pulsed at the sight.

Once, when the queen had almost all of him inside her, Adora begun to nibble his mother’s face with her lips, giving small little kisses, and licking, from her chin to her earlobe. When they changed again, Marlena did the same.

The queen decided to make something different when it was Adora’s time. She moved behind her daughter to embraced her closely, the queen’s voluptuous breasts pressed against Adora’s back, her face glued to her daughter’s face, while her hands caressed Adora’s body, one hand wandering in the princess breasts while the other begin to pleasure her again, dancing the fingers in her still wet vagina.

Adam’s hands were on their heads, caressing and interlacing his fingers in their hair, his left hand surrounded by a blondish sea, while his right was submersed on a red one. He cuddled their napes and when they took him in their mouths he pressed them slightly against him, while his hips bucked trying to make love with their mouths. And the pleasure was too much for him, his hip movements and his groans gave the message to his mother.

It was Adora’s time and their mother whispered in her hear: “Men usually like that we suck them till the end, letting them come in our mouths… do you want to try it? He is almost there…”

Adora nodded and moaned.

And Adam exploded in her mouth. In his mind he was a star in a stellar explosion to a supernova. The two women that he loved working together was a new universe of color and energy.

“You can swallow it or…” he heard his mother saying.

Adora raised slightly, grabbed her mother by her nape and crushed her lips against her. Their mouths opened in a long kiss, and Adam’s fluids were transferred.

If he could he would come again just with the sight.

“I got it… sometimes you talk to much!” said Adora when the kiss was interrupted.

And Adam just stood there while they kissed and Adora grabbed the older woman’s breasts.

***

The days went by, falling quickly in a routine. A tranquil repetitive monotony, without news from Skeletor’s forces. The only changes in their lives were the hours passed exploring the maze and their continuous discovery of their sexuality. Together and often with their mother. Adam wanted always more, but the two women of his life were always reticent to give further steps. They were comfortable with the long masturbation sessions, the sweet caresses, the humping, the breast massages, the oral pleasure. Adam also enjoyed it, intensely, but he always wanted more.

Adam and Adora proceeded with their formal classes. Their father and mother still participated actively in their education, whenever they could.

King Randor was officially their Sword Master. He was among the best swordsman of the kingdom and he was also a harsh master. The king only delegated this task to Man-a-Arms when his duties with the kingdom were too intense.

The Queen gave them several classes. Among Adam’s favorites were their dance lessons. Adam, his sister and Glimmer were required to attend those lessons. Their aunt Frosta was also there. Bow would appear when his duties allowed him, sometimes to dance, others to play lute. And Teela was also a constant presence before she went to Castle Grayskull. From time to time the queen’s maids were also invited. And in those occasions most of them flirted with the prince between giggles, until the queen shushed them. Lady Edwina was the bolder among them. She flirted both with Adam and Adora whenever she thought the queen wasn’t looking. Once, she was almost kissing Adam, when Bow played a strong note in the lute that almost broke a string. All the people looked to Bow, for a short time, since he was directly staring Lady Edwina, and all the others gaze followed him.

Later Adam thanked him.

Besides the fun and relax part of enjoying their time, the young prince liked particularly the closer ball dances, when he could grab his partner dancer by her waist, take her soft hand with his left hand, and roll and roll and spin on the floor, feeling her breasts against his chest while the orchestral music played. One of Adam’s favorite dance partners was usually his aunt Frosta. She melted perfectly in his arms and they would glide the ball floor and once and a while she would give him chaste kissed in his face while whispering that Adam was her best nephew. Fortunately, the prince was always successful on hiding his erections.

In their free time the twins went to the maze. It was huge. Adam, Adora and Glimmer passed several hours per day exploring it. They were now absolutely certain that those secret passages weren’t used for years, probably for centuries. The cobwebs that they had to clean, so they wouldn’t fell in their faces a disgusting caress in the dark, and the rustiness in the door hinges or in the wheels of the wooden panels, were a clear proof of it.

They would see strange things happening. Strange habits that people had in their intimacy. Things that they found funny, things that were highly erotic and others that they wished that they never saw. They also found relations unknown to them. One that surprised Adam was that his distant cousin and queen’s maid, lady Edwina, was Champ Clump’s lover.

Often, Glimmer disappeared alone in the passages. Adora said that she went to spy trough Bow’s mirror. It seemed that Bow had some way of passing his personal time in his bedroom that aroused Glimmer’s attention.

In those moments, when Glimmer was absent, the twins moved the panel that opened the view to their mother’s mirror. At night it was common that the king would make a visit to his wife’s chamber. The royal couple would make love and the twins, in a secret perversion, watched them while mutually masturbating. Adam had made already some stains in the wood’s frame that it were hard to come out. Even in the next days when the three were together, the twins didn’t had the courage to tell their mother that they had seen her with their father.

They also begun to map that labyrinth of corridors. They still hadn’t found any other entrance, besides one that was blocked with a wall of bricks, covered with huge silver cobwebs. At each corner of the palace there were stairs, and the corridors would continue to other levels. Plenty of discoveries could be made there.

Their nights were mostly spent at Adam’s chambers. Initially Glimmer was put aside, but since their mother was only sometimes with them the twins begun to invite the young princess of Bright Moon.

Glimmer was almost a year younger than the twins. She was thin and tall, even if not as tall as Adora. When they stood next to each other, her lips were at the level of Adora’s chin. Her face was cute and childish, giving her a much younger appearance with her small mouth and small round nose. Her hair was straight and long, passing her shoulders and she adored to dye it in a strong pink tone that even if I was odd, it would match with her clothes, since she had a clear preference for the purples and light blues. On the occasions that she hadn’t her hair all dyed, she used pink locks or tips, or she just filled her natural brown hair with pink braid beads. That pink hair tone became in part her distinctive look.

The first night that she was at Adam’s chambers they were lying in the bed, just drinking some nectar and chatting about the new paths they had found in the maze. All were already in their night clothes. Adam with his small loincloth, Adora and Glimmer in her short tunics without underwear, as far as Adam could see.

Glimmer’s tunic was purple, embroidered in blue and with blue tiny belt that favored her small waist. In her chest the tunic had four buttons and three were unbuttoned revealing immensely a good white cream part of her perky breasts.

After a brief silence, Adora rolled on the bed.

She took Glimmer’s hand, held it for a while, playing swords with her fingers, and then she slipped it under her purple tunic, placed it over her breasts. Adora began fondling her. Glimmer had opened the last button and without thinking, her legs spread a bit languidly. From his position in the bottom of the bed, Adam could now attest that she wore no underwear. Even if her outer lips were closed, they were still a pleasant view at the end of her long legs.

“Glimmer went to see Bow’s mirror today!” said Adora.

“Shh!!! Shut up…”

“Did he played with himself?”

“Yes… can we speak in other things…”

“Did you played with yourself?”

“Your brother is listening!”

“I tell him everything!”

“Everything?! Did you told him that time that you were there with me, looking to Bow’s mirror?”

“Yes,” said Adora letting Glimmer’s nipple pop out from the tunic.

“Did you told him that we kissed?”

“Yes,” Adora begun to suck gently Glimmer’s visible breast.

“Did you told him that we pleased each other with our hands?”

“Yes.”

“And… you told me that you had seen his dick… you said that I could see it… and then you never talked about it again…” Adora stopped licking.

“You want to see it?” Adam asked.

“Yes,” said Glimmer for the first time.

“If you undress yourself, I will show it to you…”

They all changed positions. Glimmer quickly removed her tunic trough her head. The pink head princess had a beautiful pristine body. Cute. Desirable. Pretty. Her breasts seemed mountains with high peaks that emerged from the plains of her body. Her nipples were small and almost as pink as her hair. A pink that matched her vagina lips and the tone of her pubic hair triangle.

Adora wasn’t in the deal, but she also got rid of her tunic and Adam didn’t hesitated to let his loincloth fell, freeing his already erect phallus.

Glimmer advanced to him a pulled him to the bed, his penis pointing to the celling. She straddled both of his legs and mounted his thighs and with her right hand begun to fondle herself, opening her outer lips and introducing her fingers in her slit, strolling them from top in the clit, to bottom, near her butt hole.

“I want to see you doing it!”

“Doing what?!” Adam understood but he had a million of better ideas.

“What I saw Bow doing! But I will be here, beside you, doing the same.”

He sat down and kissed her on the belly. From there he raised his tongue to her perky breasts. They were cute to suck.

“Glimmer… we could make love!” he said while working her nipples, his tongue lingering them while he tried to put as much as he could in his mouth, “I want to make love to you…”

“Nooo…” she moaned a complain, “Adam, I am virgin… my mother said to me to remain virgin until my wedding night!” when she saw his cousin’s discouraged expression, she pressed him against her perky breast and promptly added “That doesn’t mean that we can’t have some… fun…”

“So not sex!” Adam mentally considered while sucking.

He was also still a virgin… technically. And it seemed that he would stay that way… at least one more night… and that seemed an eternity.

The prince shrank his shoulders, he quickly elaborated a new plan and he should get the better of it. Those intimacy moments were made to be enjoyed. If Glimmer wanted a show, she would have one. He rolled a bit over her body, felling her on the process, and grabbed on his manhood with his right hand and begun to stroke it while embracing her with his left. Glimmer’s eyes were focused on his action. She had seen Bow doing it through a mirror, but this was completely different. They rolled again and she seated on the man, straddling him. Her legs, her skin, were touching his legs, his warm soft male skin. She could smell his scent. Adam’s scent was different from what she was used to. Similar and yet so different from Adora’s smell. It was no feminine scent. And she could hear his soft moans. His facial expressions at each stroke. The air vibrated with his grunts. It was more intense. Wilder. More masculine. And she would masturbate for him. Her legs were wider and wider opened to him. Her fingers slid trough her slit and played with her clit. His manhood was so near her. Bucking her hips, she raised through his legs and approached him even more.

At some point she rose up just a little bit and Adam’s member was looking straight at her entrance.

Glimmer intentionally parted her legs as she stepped forward until she found the tip of Adam's penis. Unsure of her actions, he removed his hand from his member to caress her legs. She lifted the penis slightly until it was firmly pressed against her outer lips, just slightly departed. Without thinking, she moved back and forth a few times until Adam's cock was nestled between her outer pussy lips and then Glimmer closed her legs just as she could, trapping the prince between their bodies. She was wet, so wet that the member just slipped in and out, with the rhythm of her hips’ movement. Both of their sexes touching without compromising. Back and forth.

For the princess of Bright Moon all that was new. Totally new. She didn’t recognize herself on her actions. She showed confidence were there was only doubt. She wanted him inside her and she didn’t wanted him inside her at the same time. It was a paradox. She was torn apart. Divided in her emotions. As spitted as her labia majora. And her hips didn’t stop. Back and forth. Riding Adam. She wasn’t experienced with men, but she knew to ride a battle cat. Her hips moved as she was mounting one, with the huge difference of the pleasure that she was feeling. All her skin seemed to gain new erogenous zones. Adam touched her. His strong hands brushed her body like Ahktar, the most famous painter in Eternia, brushed his paintings. The prince found pores of her skin that she didn’t even knew that existed. She had played with Adora… she loved to play with Adora… grabbing her bigger breast, tenderly seizing the soft roundness of her buttocks, fondling her warm lips, stealing a kiss from time to time but mostly Glimmer loved being touched by her.

On the other hand, Adam had always puzzled her. She knew that she had a small juvenile crush on Bow, or even a slighter one on an older man like Clamp Champ, but it was Adam that baffled her. It was more than an infantile or juvenile infatuation. She knew that he couldn’t be much more experience than her. After all, Adora almost told her everything… until the day she just begun to be silent about her twin brother.

Back and forth.

Glimmer could be in that position all day. All her life. Her hands in his muscled chest. Her body leaned forward making her lovely perky breasts seem bigger, like Adora’s ones. Her legs wide open. Her inner thigs feeling Adam’s sweet skin. Her sex rubbing without any shame against his.

Back and forth.

His hands finally landed in her breasts. And they were squeezing her, like if he wanted her breasts even perkier, massaging her little mountains on the bottom and bringing the flesh up, to the top, to the peak, to the hard nipples.

Always, back and forth.

She wasn’t making love with him. She couldn’t. For the time it was all that she could do. Her mother Angella had advised her so many times against the boys of her age that had blocked her. For a moment she even imagined that was her mother there, in her place riding Adam. What an odd thought! Glimmer smiled foolishly. Adam interpreted wrongly her smile and increased the pace.

Quicker, back and forth. Much quicker.

And Adora… where was Adora? Glimmer had completely forgotten Adora. She looked back… there she was… a silent viewer… a voyeur, like her when she peeked on Bow. Adora was rubbing herself. Her hand was on her vagina, her fingers were lingering her slit, just like Adam’s strong masculinity was lingering Glimmer’s. The two girls made eye contact. None spoke, but Glimmer made a plea. Adora approached her from behind. Her legs molded. Suddenly glued by their own mixed sweet. Adora’s full breasts were pressed on Glimmer’s back. In no time they were moving in unison, Glimmer’s feeling Adora’s pubic hair against her bum. And her smell, her scent was intense and intoxicating, even more than her twin’s similar scent.

When Adora’s hands reached her waist and moved forward and up, to cup her brother’s hands above Glimmer’s breasts, the princess from Bright Moon couldn’t take anymore. “Four hands on her breasts!” She thought! And even if she considered that she could be all day, in that moment she knew that it was impossible, she wouldn’t take it. Something magical took her. She entered in a sudden frenzy, she moaned, she grunted, she shouted and cried!

“Adora!!!” she was now the one squeezing hardly her breasts. While Adam looked stunned to her face with a tender smile on his lips. She was between the twins.

Glimmer closed her eyes and exploded. The world around her ceased to exist. She not even noticed the spurs of semen that came from Adam to flood her belly and chest. The spurs of live that reached her perky breasts and reached Adora’s hands. But she didn’t saw it. Glimmer was for some brief instants in her own world. Her orgasm was intense and prolonged in waves, softer and softer. It was nothing compared with her previous masturbation sessions. It was a new world that she wanted to discover with the twins.

She collapsed on Adam’s chest. She could be the princess of Bright Moon, but she would never want to leave Eternia!

***

On the yard, the prince Adam made a strong movement with his new sword. A movement full of elegance that could be attested by any sword master and that would grant the approval of Man-at-Arms of even of king Rangor. Adam was becoming one of the best sword fighters of the kingdom. He knew that. He trained every day for that.

That morning he would fight with his uncle, king Keldor.

Keldor was a former warlord, a fierce warrior and Adam was both anxious and eager with the fight. Keldor was king Randor’s half-brother and had married with queen Angella of Bright Moon, Glimmer’s mother. Glimmer didn’t talk much about Keldor. He was not her father. Keldor was queen’s Angella second husband. King Micah, her first husband and Glimmer’s father, had disappeared in mysterious circumstances while fighting Hordak’s armies. He was presumed dead when Glimmer was still a child, and her mother, under king’s Randor pressure, had married again, this time with the warlord Keldor to strengthen her alliance with Eternia.

And now the warlord, his uncle, was in Eternos, and Adam couldn’t refuse his uncle’s challenge to a train with real weapons. And since Man-at-Arms wouldn’t be present as a jury, or to oppose the fight, since he had to leave the palace to escort king Randor, they would have the patio all to themselves.

Besides, Adam was proud with his new sword. Good steel, well equilibrated. He had made it with his own hands… well almost… he had helped the palace’s blacksmith to forge the weapon in the last months. And he was using it for the first time.

The combat with his uncle would be with sharp steel and not with the usual training blunt swords. It was one of those training sessions that could really mark a warrior for the first time. There could be blood and even a small scar. Adam knew a few warriors that had scars from training sessions with sharp swords and laugh loudly about it when they drunk beer with their fellow comrades.

Without leaving the center of the stone paved yard, avoiding the surrounding gardens, Adam gave some steps in an invisible fight and the sword slashed the air in several points. All fatal blows if he was fighting with a human opponent.

“I see that you arrived early!”

Adam had heard him. He was expecting him. As soon as his uncle spoke, he stooped his warming up and faced him.

The warrior Keldor was slightly taller than Adam. He had a long pitch-black shaggy hair full of rings, in a style that it had been common among Eternian warlords and warriors. He wore just a light leather brown vest and a fur loin-cloth with a belt. He could be the king’s half-brother, but deep in his soul, he was a warrior and a warlord.

Keldor drew his heavy black steel sword and threw the scabbard with the leather belt to the floor.

“Are you ready to begin?”

Even if Keldor was an impetuous warrior, the rampant entry on the yard surprised the prince. His uncle had always been cordial with him, and Adam had nothing but respect to Keldor.

He smiled, and positioned in the other side of the yard.

“Good morning, my uncle! Yes, I arrived early today! It is the first time that I fight without blunt swords.”

His uncle’s smile wasn’t a kind one to see.

“Yes, boy, we will train with real sharp steel! Like real adults train!”

Keldor waved his heavy sword. His muscles were tense, his biceps prominent. His knees slightly bended, his torso curved forward. His breath was calm. Adam recognized the calm before the storm. Suddenly the warlord assumed a high guard position and Adam quickly mirrored him.

Adam’s uncle threw a sudden overhand cut aimed to his face. The attack was easily parried and Adam moved in circle. His uncle was probing him. A new series of attacks followed. Quick but not quick enough. Adam reacted quickly to his uncles’ assaults. He didn’t had to think, he just reacted almost instinctively. The swords clashed. Sparks flashed in the yard. Metal crashed against metal. The blades slid, sharp and deadly.

At some point Adam tried an attack. His uncle turned the sword in a low defense. He was too slow and Adam had to deflect his own blow so he wouldn’t cut his uncles right leg. Something was wrong, Adam considered, while parrying other attack. In a quick sequence, Adam blocked the next attack and pressed in, keeping his blade against Keldor’s black sword and pulled, Keldor resisted and they stopped for a brief breath, looking to each other, evaluation their adversary.

At that point the smell reached him. With the proximity it was impossible not to smell it. His uncle smelled at booze. Alcohol, lots of Alcohol. There it was, the explanation for his slowness, and even maybe for his rudeness.

Adam couldn’t avoid it. He became enraged, his left foot came from behind, he disengaged and simulated an attack with the sword, his uncle was again too slow in the move, but the attack with the sword never happened, Adam preferred to take advantage of Keldor’s bad foot position. The prince left foot crawled his uncle’s right leg and the older warrior crashed ungracefully in the courtyard’s floor. The prince landed the other foot in the warlord’s chest, stepping him, and pressed his sharp blade against Keldor’s throat.

“You came to the training ground drunk? With a sharp sword? Are you mad?” Adam shook his head, “Fight with me when you are sober! Or don’t fight at all!”

Then the prince committed his first error. He turned away, leaving the yard and his uncle in the floor, red of rage, humiliated.

He heard the sound. Metal against stone. His uncle had picked again his fallen black sword and Adam committed his second mistake: He ignored it and continued to walk away.

“Adam! Get down!” a woman’s scream was heard.

Then, like a thunder, someone unexpectedly jumped from his left side. Another warrior. The man had a sword in his right hand and Adam rotated and ducked to face him. That rotation and the warrior’s sword saved his life.

Keldor with all his drunken force had launched his black sword through the air like a interplanetary missile. By luck or by the inebriated stupor, the sword would trespass Adam’s lungs if it wasn’t his rotation and the intervention of the warrior’s sword. The blade still tore Adam’s skin in his right arm. An almost horizontal cut was made and a thin red line of blood appeared.

“Grandfather!” Adam said when he recognized the man who had saved him, “didn’t knew you were here!”

“Are you alright, my child?”

“Yes” he said look looking to the red line of blood in his arm, “I am, but that bastard won’t be alright for long…” his grandfather blocked and hold him.

“Let me handle Keldor… he… he is my son!” said his grandfather, king Miro, his voice tone was a beg from a mendicant, not the demand from a king.

The prince looked to the old man with respect. His grandfather was more than a warrior, he had led the kingdom in times of trouble, trough the darkness, against the evil hordes and the rebel warlords, he was the first light during the worrying times of the Great Unrest. He had begun to pacify Eternia. He was the first to had courage to stand against the sinful Skeletor and his army. Miro was not the ruling king anymore, he had stepped back to allow his son king Randor to rule, but by deference, for Adam, his word was still to be taken as law.

“Adam!” the queen had just approached them, “my son…” she had seen it all trough a window in the upper floor and quickly arrived to the place with a sword in her hands. Always a queen, but still a warrior. She only slowed down her moves when she saw that Adam was mostly unhurt.

There was a moment of silence when the three looked to Keldor, still on the ground.

“This man,” Adam pointed with his sword to his uncle, “will never be allowed to enter Eternos again!” he breath slowly, to add: “and this is my word and my oath!”

The formal words echoed in the yard, as the involving walls wanted to underline Adam’s pledge.

“He won’t come back… and I will help you to keep your oath as long as I am alive!” assured him his grandfather. Then he looked to the ground, to the place where the black sword had fallen, “that sword his yours my child…” the old man turned his back to Adam and approached Keldor. Before helping his drunken son to raise, the old king looked to his grandson: “Come to visit me in my lands, we will need to talk… soon!”

The prince, the son of the king Randor, didn’t answered to his grandfather. He just stood there, beside the queen, looking, while the old man helped his fallen son to raise from the ground and the two leaved the yard together.

Adam didn’t even look to his mother. He picked the black sword, loosed his scabbard and sheathed the two heavy swords. His new sword had just served him well in his first fight. And he got another one.

His mother was there. She understood that he was in a turmoil. She moved slowly, embracing him from behind, her naked arms wrapping his naked torso. Her hands brushing his chest. Her chin nested in his right shoulder while he felt her covered heavy breasts against his back.

“Are you all right?”

“Why did he do it?” he dropped his head back, leaning against her.

“Don’ trust Keldor! Never! He is your uncle, but he is a viper… he always had been a viper!” her hand went to his face, she moved his head and gave him a small kiss in his lips.

“You saw it all… I heard your warning! You probably save my life!”

“Don’t forget your grandfather… you should have tanked him!”

“I didn’t knew that he was here…”

“He arrived today… it was also a surprise for your father!”

“You smell good!” he carved his nose on the soft skin of her neck.

“Shhh! Behave… we are in the center of the yard!”

“What are you doing here?”

“I knew that you would be here, training. Everybody in the palace knows that you train here almost every morning before breakfast. I wanted to fight with you today…” he just had noticed that his mother was wearing a quite short green tunic, long leather boots, leaving her legs uncovered from bellow her knees to the thighs. Her equipment was much more adequate to a sword fight than her usual garments. “When I saw that you already had a partner, I stayed upstairs at the window, watching you… and… we must take care of that…”

The prince looked down to his erection. its volume could already be seen in his loin-cloth. But her mother was looking to his right arm. His wound was just a light cut that probably wouldn’t leave a scar.

They were almost in the center of the yard, paved in stone. His mother took his hand and lead him to one of the corners of the huge squared patio. The corners were covered with low green grass, high rose bushes and four huge willow trees, one in each corner. She leaned him against the tree and looked to his wound.

“We need to stop the bleeding.”

Adam looked around. Below the leafy tree, covered by the rose bushes, nobody could see them. So, he leaned his head forward and tried to kiss his mother while his hands were on her waist.

“Stop it… someone can see us… if you had a shirt we could tear it to make a bandage… why are you always out there only those small loin-cloths?

“I am a warrior!”

“Yes, and warriors can get dressed!”

“You could use your tunic-dress…”

She considered it for a while, but her tunic was too tiny. The queen placed her hands on the bottom of the tunic, raised it a little so his son could see a small green tong, and with a quick movement, she pulled the tong down to her knees, just above the boots. With a hand in her son’s chest for support, she stood just in one foot, bended the other knee slightly and passed the tong through her food before doing the same with the other.

“Now, we have her enough fabric to make a bandage!” she said with her green tong in her hands. She ripped the small tong, used the “v” shaped fabric directly above the wound, just to squeeze it and held it with the tong straps, “don’t worry… I just put them now… they are clean…”

Not that Adam was worried. The tong could have a practical effect in his wound, but didn’t contributed a bit to lower his growing excitement. When his mother was done with the bandage, he forced her to roll her body with his hands on her waist, so she was with her back to him. He pulled her tunic up and exposed her lovely buttocks. He pushed his loin-cloth aside and his member was totally free. In no time he made contact with her checks. Both trembled at the contact, but the queen didn’t move away. She just leaned more against the willow tree exposing her butt to him. He could see her dark pink buttonhole and her slit. Her legs were slightly apart, so he pushed his hips forward and he slid trough her vagina. One time and other as he had done so many times in those two last months. She was excited. On the third passage he moved differently and pushed harder. It wasn’t a precision move, his mushroom head didn’t enter immediately, but she shake her hips to helped him and without even noticing he was inside.

Her inner muscles received him and massaged him as soon as he was there. He stopped all his movements just to feel her. Just to focus all his sensations in one part of his body. His manhood was his vanguard. And he was inside the most sacred place in the universe. It was his nest, his safe heaven, his paradise. Slowly he begun to move. He had to retreat before attacking again. But he didn’t want to retreat, he just made it because thee was no other choice.

“No, Adam… we are in the yard, we can’t make this here!” she was breathing hard.

Adam stopped, his hand leaved her hips, moved up, cupped her voluminous breasts trough the tunic’s soft fabric, dragged the top down exposing them and pulled her back against his chest so he could lean his mouth to her hear:

“You can’t avoid me forever, mom!”

She moved her head to face him and deposited a tender kiss on his lips.

“I know, honey, just let us not do this here… it is too dangerous… your father will be out all day, hunting. The maids are all out… come to my chambers…”

He hesitated; she was promising him all that he had dreamed since that night… in the tower…

The queen disengaged from him and begun to compose herself. He found the emptiness around his vanguard. He found the lack of the moisty, warm paradise around him. She leaned forward and gave her son a chaste kiss on the face and fixed his loin-cloth, like any mother could do, avoiding to touch his hyperensemble penis.

“Give me some advance…”

Adam saw her moving away, her hips bouncing at each movement of her long legs, her tunic was so short… she had no thong and the prince even imagined to see her intimate places while she walked. There was a moment that he thought to run after her and grab her breasts from behind, so he could rub his stiffening phallus into those shapely buttocks. He wanted to throw her down on the grass and rip her tunic so he could get his hand on those marvelous breasts and make love to her on the grass.

He just waited… and waited… then he doesn’t recall to well. He moved fast. Hopping that his hidden erection wouldn’t be noticed by the servants and guards. He had to avoid running through the corridors of the palace, and quickly went to his mother’s chambers.


End file.
